


【不做人就是快樂/02:00】Shame

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: 警告︰一开始是农芙车，大概700多字喔…不要打我……*灵感来源 法鲨的《Shame》*绝对是OOC的，别想了…这部电影有另一个译名，叫《忄生爱成瘾的男人》，这篇用的就是这件事成瘾其实是件很普通的事，对不好的东西可以成瘾，对好的东西其实也可以成瘾，只是对好的事情成瘾，我们不大会被大人责怪忄生其实是件很普通的事，心中有感就会憾，从心而生就是性，可是在我们的社会上，我们被教育得不能提不能讲不能讨论，久而久之，这个从心而生的东西得不到满足，不停的被压抑然后变质，有些人就因此做起了坏事。以下正文︰= = = = = = = =





	【不做人就是快樂/02:00】Shame

陈立农一只手抬高陆定昊的腿，好让自己能够轻易地进入这具身体，另一只手扣住他的腰，防止怀里的人乱动。没有挑逗，没有技巧，陈立农只是依循着男人的本能，不管不顾地在那柔软的菊穴中冲撞。

 

在公事上，他是个雷厉风行的人，在性爱这件事上，他也是。

 

将阴茎完全退至穴口，顶着褶皱处，等到穴口完全闭合，就又重重地顶了进来，连根没入。这就跟凌迟似的，刚让人喘了口气，就一口气又被提上来，完全不让人安歇，爽得让陆定昊说不出一句话来。

 

「呜……农农……太、太重了……呜……轻点……」一声声的呻吟，虚弱的声音，还夹杂着呜咽，如同是一只猫，在陈立农的心里挠啊挠。「呜……农农的………别再变大了……真的会撑坏的……」本来就非正常尺寸的肉棒已经将自己狭小的地方撑得满满的。

 

讨好的示弱非但没有让陈立农心生怜悯，反而让他更加激动，那根又粗又硬的大肉棒就像一根钉子，狠狠地钉进了陆定昊柔软的菊穴，正好撞在陆定昊的前列腺上，害得他被顶的两眼翻白，爽得直叫，「啊啊啊！爽死了！」

 

已经不是第一次上床的两人，陈立农最就对对方的敏感点了如指掌，顶在那里的时候，陆定昊的内壁总是会不住的痉挛，咬着他的肉棒，让他爽得差点就泄了。他咬了咬牙忍了下来，继续摆动腰身，用巨大的龟头在那点碾过打转，生生折磨着陆定昊。

 

「啊哈……好棒！好爽！别磨了……受不了了……」陆定昊仰起头，胡乱地浪叫，身体都崩成了一条直线，在快感的侵袭下，他的脑子是晕乎乎的一片，「啊……顶死我了……天哪……又来了……农……农农……轻点……」前列腺被男人肆意地碾压，无法比拟的畅快感觉席卷陆定昊的每一个细胞。曾经床伴不少、性爱经验无数的陆定昊被陈立农操得爽得淫言浪语不断。

 

「啊……嗯、啊！农、农农、啊……啊！」

 

满室旖旎终于回归平静，阳光透过落地窗晒进房间，床上的人仍然轻喘着。

 

被压着的人绯红着脸，轻轻地推了推身上的人，「农农今天…好猛喔……」好像很害羞似的双手遮住了脸。

 

陈立农看着眼前满脸春意的人，抿着嘴不语，掀开被子翻身就下了床，随手拔掉保险套丢进了床边的垃圾桶里，毫不在意地光裸着身体站在落地教前，看着窗外的车水马龙。

 

这时躺在床上的陆定昊也不装了，拉过被子堪堪盖过腰腹，侧过身用手支起下巴看着逆光中完美身材的人。「你今天心情很不好。」见陈立农没有回应，又自顾自地讲了起来，「我明天不来了喔，Jeffrey后天回来，我要好好准备。」

 

「那就只好现在把明天的份补回来了啰。」说罢，陈立农掀起被子压了上去。

 

 

 

陈立农是个欲望很强的人，他曾经被几任男友抱怨过欲望太强，虽说器大活好，可是无时无刻都想要、随时随地都能上，让他们实在是受不了，「虽然很爽，可是我真的还想好好活着。」已经不知道第几个男友因为这样的理由跟他分手了，直到刚刚分手的那一任，在分手炮后跟他说︰「农农，我觉得你可能去看一下医生会比较好……」他上网搜寻过，在心理学的角度来说，他这种情况叫「性瘾」，对性爱上瘾。

 

单身后陈立农曾经努力地尝试着控制自己欲望，忍无可忍几乎要靠钱解决问题的时候，陆定昊就出现了。

 

他们从小就认识，陆定昊是他哥哥的同学，长大后各奔西东没再联络，在这个成长的过程中，陆定昊早就被他连同着所有童年的回忆一起消失掉。没想到他却在一次商界的晚会上遇见了被董又霖带来的他。

 

「农农？你是陈立农吧？林彦俊的弟弟！」陆定昊在董又霖被叫走了之后，偷偷地问，他不敢百分百的肯定，毕竟他们已经很多年没见过了，更何况眼前的男人从一开始都表现得非常疏远，社会菁英的气质，跟他记忆中那个甜甜的、身边像是飘着小花的粉红小兔真的相差甚远。

 

陈立农笑着叫出了小时候的称呼，「小芙姐姐好久不见。」被认出来了也不好否认，他跟董又霖在生意上还有很多合作的地方，早晚还是得承认的。

 

那天的气氛很好，好到陈立农几乎以为自己可以因此而把童年记忆中的不快全都忘掉，特别是他从陆定昊的肢体语言中发现了很多明确的性暗示，这种暗示在他被确诊性瘾之后，都能很容易地从所有对他有好感的男男女女中发现，成为了让他解决过剩的欲望的一个非常好的雷达。

 

 

 

早上的时候陆定昊说他心情不好，真不得不配服这个人的敏感。

 

他的确心情不好。

 

因为今天是星期五。

 

因为今天是他哥哥在酒吧驻唱的日子。

 

他的合伙人要在他面前和他哥求爱的日子。

 

自从上个月的某一天被范丞丞发现了陈立农每个星期都会到同一家酒吧消遣，范丞丞就开始纠缠着要他带着自己一起去见识见识，说是自己一直在国外，想要了解一下国内的夜生活，无奈之下只好把他带到了哥哥驻唱的酒吧，海归富二代范丞丞从踏入酒吧的一剎那，就被台上唱歌的林彦俊迷住了。

 

让陈立农无法接受的是，高冷的林彦俊对于范丞丞的追求并没有表示多实质性的反抗，虽然没答应，但也没有拒绝，没有驱赶。

 

真烦。他想。

 

被陈立农拉着踏入酒吧的时候，林彦俊已经开始唱了一会儿。蓝色的头发，精致的脸蛋，眼睛半瞇着，身上穿着是陈立农的旧休闲衬衫，是和发色同一色系的蓝，可能是因为陈立农身材比他壮，也可能是因为衬衫的棉麻质地，也有可能是因为洗的次数多了，穿在他身上松松垮垮的，射灯的光打在他身上隐隐约约透出了极为纤细的腰身，他就这样坐在了高脚椅上，双手扶着麦架上的麦克风，好像随时都会化成一滩水，流到不知谁的心里。一首「New York New York」，被林彦俊和他的乐队改成了非常慵懒的调，配上林彦俊独特的嗓音，软软的，黏黏的，没有人能够把目光从他身上移开。

 

除了陈立农，从进门后看了他一眼就再也没有看向他。

 

陈立农丢下呆掉的范丞丞独自一人坐到了吧台上。不一会儿酒保兼老板就把鸡尾酒放到他面前，「蓝色妖姬，跟他很配，对吧？」

 

陈立农没有理他，只是用手指轻轻地沿着杯缘画着圈圈，「你确定就这样放着他在狼群里面？看起来他那富二代合伙人真的很为他着迷喔。」

 

「闭嘴吧蔡徐坤。」陈立农拿起杯子，把里面的酒一饮而尽，这时台上的林彦俊也唱完了最后一句，被范丞丞搀扶着下了台走了过来，最后坐在了陈立农旁边。

 

没有了聚光灯的热度，冷气的低气温让林彦俊打了个寒颤，范丞丞立刻把外套脱了下来披在了他的身上。林彦俊笑着向范丞丞点头表示谢意，回过头却略带不满地说︰「你喝酒了等下我们怎么回去啊？」

 

陈立农盯着林彦俊身上的外套，不爽的心情快要满溢出来，他向范丞丞抬了抬下巴，「不是有他吗？丞丞送你回去。我今天在坤家过夜。」

 

林彦俊瞪大眼睛不可思议地看着他，确定他不是开玩笑的之后，堵气似的跳下高脚椅往外走。

 

范丞丞看着美人离开，也紧跟上，路过陈立农身边的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，「谢啦兄弟。」

 

看到两人走后，蔡徐坤恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，「你想清楚，在我那儿可没人给你降火的喔，我可不想跟前男友当炮友。」被陈立农瞪了，「你怎么就不能好好面对你自己的心呢？」

 

 

好好面对自己的心？

 

怎么面对？

 

怎么可以？

 

 

陈立农求诊的时候，心理医生跟他说，性成瘾跟抽烟和酗酒一样，不过却更难戒掉，因为酒精和烟草是身体和化学上的问题，但是性成瘾症却是心理层面的问题。医生跟他解释了很多，也给了他很多资料，不外乎都是说性成瘾患者可能是患有长久心理创伤，所以容易忧虑，以致于对性压力不知如何正确排解；或者是因为内分泌疾病导致性欲亢进，从而出现性成瘾的症状；而更多的是说，大部份的人是由心理因素导致，和家庭、社会环境有关。「归根究底，」医生说，「你还是要找到问题的根源。」

 

 

他知道，他当然知道。

 

 

其实陈立农是林家的养子，养父母和他的亲生父母是非常好的朋友，所以当他的父母因意外去世之后，林家义无反顾地就收养了他，把他当成了自己的亲生儿子一样照顾，所有林彦俊有的他都能够拥有，而温柔的大哥哥林彦俊，也从来都对这个弟弟宠爱有加。所有的事情都那么美好，直到陈立农十五岁的时候。

 

那天因为忽然下雨，陈立农不用去练球，提早回家的他以为家里没人，把衣服一脱就冲进了浴室，却没想到撞见了他的哥哥正在边洗澡边抚慰着自己。

 

没想到在这个时间点会有人回家的林彦俊，看着闯入的陈立农被吓到了，惊吓之下不小心射了，精液好死不死沾到了陈立农身上。惊慌失措的林彦俊抄起毛巾衣服就跑，留下了陈立农一个人，呆呆地看着身上的精液，浓浓的林彦俊的味道。

 

当天晚上陈立农做了个梦，他梦到他和林彦俊长大了，他们在狭小的车上，林彦俊呼吸不稳地翻身跨到了陈立农身上。

 

陈立农挺了一下腰，望着林彦俊直笑，下面已经跟林彦俊的一样硬。

 

林彦俊呼吸急促，满脸潮热，俯下身，腰一收，啃上了陈立农的唇。车内的空气被点燃，身体燃烧，空气燃烧，他用力地啃噬着他的唇，晃动着腰身，两只手开始去解身下男人的裤子。

 

陈立农抬头和林彦俊亲吻，小小的空间里，交吻的水声粘腻作响，他抱住他的腰，钻进他的衣服在他背上摩挲，另一只手在林彦俊臀上一把又一把地揉捏，很快林彦俊的那根东西就硬得快要把裤子顶穿。

 

他拉下他的拉链，隔着白色的内裤在男人的那根上大力地摸了几把，又开始飞速解自己的。从内裤中掏出两人的玩意儿，一边亲吻一边握着两根小东西撸起来。

 

陈立农的右手从后方钻进了林彦俊的内裤，沿着臀缝往下，手指触摸到干燥的，已开始在微微收缩的入口。他的中指在那里不轻不重地按压了几下，立刻林彦俊嘴里便泄露出「唔……」的呻吟。他把他的裤子拉得更低，一直褪到了臀部以下，满是精液的手往后探到了林彦俊的紧致的穴口，他感觉到林彦俊僵了僵，于是他侧过头，嘴唇「啾」的亲了林彦俊的唇一下，湿滑的手指摸到了穴眼，在上边涂了些精液当作润滑，便开始一寸寸地进入。

 

「啊……」林彦俊被戳得弓起了腰，配合着陈立农的动作努力放松后边。陈立农熟练地做着开拓，很快就借着精液的润滑进去了三根手指。

 

最后他把他的腰托高一些，带着他更紧地贴着自己的小腹，最后突然抽出手指，穴外，蓄势待发的那根顿时便接替了手指，戳在了兀自收缩的淫穴上。

他握着自己的那根，往林彦俊的入口一顶。

 

然后，陈立农就醒了。

 

从那以后，陈立农经常就会做同一个梦，这个梦永远都是停在他往林彦俊的入口一顶的瞬间，他永远无法梦到自己进入林彦俊并在他身上驰骋的样子。

 

这是他欲望的开端，也是他无法实现的幻想。

 

「逃避是解决不了问题的，你越是不想面对，问题就会变得越可怕。」窝在蔡徐坤家里的第二天，被扫地出门前，他对他说。

 

 

 

蔡徐坤你这个乌鸦嘴。陈立农看着眼前的修罗场，恶狠狠地想。

 

 

 

董又霖又出差了，理所当然地陆定昊又回到了他的床上，唯一不同的是，这一次被林彦俊撞了个正着。

 

当他刚进入陆定昊还没开始动的时候，范丞丞就带着林彦俊开门跳了进来，林彦俊手上捧着的草莓蛋糕非常漂亮，雪白的奶油上插着的「29」蜡烛还没被吹灭，就「嘭」的一下掉在了地上。

 

震惊的林彦俊瞪大的眼睛看着床上纠缠着的两人，「丞丞，对不起，请你先回去。」面无表情的他请范丞丞回去。「你还不打算拔出来吗？」林彦俊最后还是转过头。

 

气氛非常尴尬，最可怕的是在陈立农离开陆定昊身体的一瞬间，发出了「啵」的一声，在寂静的房间内显得异常剌耳。

 

敏感又聪明的陆定昊彷佛猜到了什么，默默地穿上衣服，安静地离开。

 

「把衣服穿上。」林彦俊在房间里找了个角落坐了下来。

 

安静，房间里除了陈立农穿衣服的声音外，什么都没有。

 

良久，陈立农走了过去，单膝跪在了林彦俊的面前，伸出手想要摸摸他的头，被林彦俊一把挥开，「脏死了。」

 

其实陈立农曾经预想过，当他的秘密被发现之后林彦俊会有什么样的反应，目前这个状况也是他想象中的其中之一。他苦笑了下，站起身，准备离开。

 

「为什么？」没走几步，林彦俊的声音在他身后响起，「为什么你要这样做？你明知道陆定昊已经有男朋友了，为什么还要跟他搞在一起？为什么你要这样不洁身自爱？」

 

沉默。

 

「你说呀！为什么会这样？我可爱的弟弟为什么会变成这样！」

 

「我有病，」陈立农没有回头，声音颤抖着说，「哥，我有病。」终于，他忍不住哭了出来，两腿一软跪在了地上。

 

从来没见过如此脆弱的弟弟的林彦俊吓了一跳，一步一步走过去，犹豫间也跟着跪了下来，看着眼前哭得不能自己的陈立农，林彦俊想起了小时候他刚到自己家时的样子。明明因为父母的突然离世而悲伤，却一滴眼泪也没流过，总是努力地做好自己，努力地向所以露出灿烂的笑容，直到有一天他看不下去，给了弟弟一把掌，震惊的弟弟才第一次哭了出来。

 

当时的他也像现在一样，崩溃的大哭像是世界末日，所以林彦俊也像当时一样，轻轻地环住了弟弟的肩膀，一下一下拍着弟弟的背，说︰「没事了，有哥哥在。」

 

那天晚上，陈立农把自己的病告诉了林彦俊，除了他是自己的源头这件事以外。对陈立农来说，这真的不知道是好事还是坏事，因为从那天开始，林彦俊对他的关注多了更多，每天每时每刻都用湿漉漉的大眼睛看着自己、关心自己，每每让他勃起然后尴尬地冲往厕所。

 

在他不知道第几次冲往厕所的时候，林彦俊拉住了他，扑到了他的怀里，把脸埋在了他的胸前，用蚊子似的声音说︰「我帮你……」

 

陈立农完全没有反应过来，林彦俊蹲了下去，慢悠悠地褪下了陈立农的裤子，放出了陈立农已经勃起的性器，接着握着粗大的阴茎，跟他本人一样纤细又漂亮手轻轻地、小心翼翼地一下一下触碰着柱身，犹豫了片刻，林彦俊伸出小巧的舌头缓慢地从根部一直舔上龟头，在柱身留下淫靡的水线。

 

林彦俊在给他口交。

 

这个事实让陈立农激动不已，本已粗硬的肉棒更是血脉喷张，又胀了一圈。

 

林彦俊显然是没有经验的，握着陈立农已经完全勃起的阴茎有些不知所措，只能凭着本能和自慰的经验找寻着让他舒服的方式，同时努力地回想着以往看的钙片控制着舌头卖力地舔弄着，从龟头到根部，仔细舔弄双囊，试图把它含在嘴里吮吸。

 

在生理和心理的刺激下，陈立农觉我自己快要崩溃了，可是男人的自尊心让他不允许自己就这样泄了，他轻轻地推了推林彦俊的头，对方含着他，抬眼疑惑地看着他，林彦俊边看着他，边用舌头顺着茎身上的青筋舔上来，舌面擦过敏感的龟头，含着马眼吮吸了一下。青筋喷张的阴茎湿乎乎的，陈立农已经分不清是马眼流出来的前列线液还是林彦俊的口水。

 

从他的角度看来，林彦俊的大眼睛又大又圆，清纯懵懂的表情和淫秽的动作，让陈立农激动得不得了，这是身经百战的他除了开荤的那次之外，第一次有如此无法控制自己的冲动。

 

最后他没忍住，射了林彦俊一脸。

 

回归平静，两个人坐在了客厅的沙发上，一人占据一角。

 

「我、」「哥、」

 

「你先说、」「哥先说、」

 

林彦俊看向他，说︰「你先说，我听着。」

 

陈立农低头看向自己的手指，不一会儿，「哥，我看我还是搬走吧……」

 

「你要去哪里？」

 

「我可以去蔡徐坤那里住一阵子…」

 

听到他要去蔡徐坤家，林彦俊气得整个跳起来，跨坐在他的腿上，揪着他的衣领「闭嘴！不准！我都做到这样了你还要去找别人？！」说完低下了头。

 

陈立农看不清他的表情，不知道他在说这句话的时候是什么样子的，他只好叹了口气，「我在这里对你来说太危险了。」感受到怀里的人有点挣扎，陈立农用了点力把人抱住，压进自己的怀里，本来还有挣扎着的人，扭着扭着忽然身体一僵，没再动作，「你看，我无时无刻都想要。

 

「哥你不知道吧？从五岁来到林家，哥和叔叔阿姨都对我无微不至，把我当作是这个家的一份子，可是啊，我从十三岁第一次梦遗开始，我幻想的对象都是你。几乎每天我都会因为梦到你而有反应。

 

「你还记得我十五岁的时候那件事吗？从那天开始，我就常常梦到跟哥上床的情节。说起来也好笑，梦里每次都是一进入你就醒，每一次都是喔。你知道我有多纳闷吗？为什么总是卡在那里呢？一开始的时候我以为是因为我没有过经验才会没有后续，后来有了经验、经验丰富了，可是还是一样，结果后来每一次跟人做的时候啊，我都没办法得到满足，总是觉得还差了点什么。久而久之，我的需求越来越大，无时无刻都想要。

 

「医生说，可能是因为问题的根源没办法解决，才会跟滚雪球一样，越滚越大……」

 

林彦俊从他的怀里抬起头，「我可以帮你的呀……我们可以一起想办法找到根源、一起解决问题、」

 

「不，你不懂。」陈立农轻吻了下林彦俊的眼角，「哥，林彦俊，你就是我的根源啊。

 

「我从十三岁就爱你了，从十三岁开始就想上你了。你不懂的。你怎么会懂呢、」

 

话还没讲完，林彦俊吻住了陈立农的唇，不阵缠绵之后，在陈立农的懊恼中，林彦俊说︰「我怎么会不懂呢？你是我在这个世界上唯一的、最爱的人啊。」

 

 

他们就这样对视着，静静地看向对方的眼睛，看着对方眼里的自己。

 

 

 

良久，他们都笑了。

 

 

 

//END//

 

 

1\. 在很久很久之后，陈立农跟他哥说了那个让他介意了十几年的梦，车震这个词一直环绕在林彦俊的耳边，害他就算是听到「车」这个字就开始打冷颤。

 

2\. 宠弟狂魔林彦俊在一次采购回家的时候，终于圆了他弟兼男朋友多年来的梦想。

 

3\. 圈内有名的炮王删掉了手机里所有约炮的app和账号，还有一个个炮友，从此绝迹于夜场，引来一众小零的哀号。

 

4\. 由于不再需要看心理医生了，对于医治自己多年没有效果却被自己的哥哥治好了的王医生，陈立农是感到愧疚的，因为他自己也知道，自己的不好不是因为王医生不行，只是因为吃不到他哥而已。为此，小陈总把他的前男友小蔡介绍给了王医生。

 

5\. 同理，为了弥补看到自己床戏真人秀而受到十万点伤害的小范总，小陈总在删炮友的时候特地为他留了一个。

 

6\. 小范总表示，我不需要，我只想要你哥。

 

 

//END//

 

 

 

 

 

 

//番外．小陈总的车震梦//

 

陈立农从来没想话他的梦会有成真的一天，真的，他哥能跟他在一起他已经觉得自己上辈子可能拯救过火星了。

 

一个普通的采购日，林彦俊特地提醒陈立农记得要开车，因为要买的东西太多，真的不想要再抬着东西挤公交车了。

 

车子缓缓地驶进车库，才刚把车库门关上，副驾驶上的林彦俊就跨了过来，坐到了陈立农身上。林彦俊深呼吸了几下，伸出好看的手指沿着陈立农的衬衫扭扣往下滑，故意跳过半勃起的巨物，又沿着自己的身体轻轻地从下往上地撩起衣服，露出了白皙的皮肤。

 

陈立农挺了一下腰，望着林彦俊直笑，下面已经跟林彦俊的一样硬。

 

林彦俊呼吸急促，满脸潮热，俯下身，腰一收，啃上了陈立农的唇。车内的空气被点燃，身体燃烧，空气燃烧，他用力地啃噬着他的唇，晃动着腰身，两只手开始去解身下男人的裤子。

 

陈立农抬头和林彦俊亲吻，小小的空间里，交吻的水声粘腻作响，他抱住他的腰，钻进他的衣服在他背上摩挲，另一只手在林彦俊臀上一把又一把地揉捏，很快林彦俊的那根东西就硬得快要把裤子顶穿。

 

他拉下他的拉链，隔着白色的内裤在男人的那根上大力地摸了几把，又开始飞速解自己的。从内裤中掏出两人的玩意儿，一边亲吻一边握着两根小东西撸起来。

 

陈立农的右手从后方钻进了林彦俊的内裤，沿着臀缝往下，手指触摸到干燥的，已开始在微微收缩的入口。他的中指在那里不轻不重地按压了几下，立刻林彦俊嘴里便泄露出「唔……」的呻吟。他把他的裤子拉得更低，一直褪到了臀部以下，满是精液的手往后探到了林彦俊的紧致的穴口，他感觉到林彦俊僵了僵，于是他侧过头，嘴唇「啾」的亲了林彦俊的唇一下，湿滑的手指摸到了穴眼，在上边涂了些精液当作润滑，便开始一寸寸地进入。

 

「啊……」林彦俊被戳得弓起了腰，配合着陈立农的动作努力放松后边。陈立农熟练地做着开拓，很快就借着精液的润滑进去了三根手指。

 

最后他把他的腰托高一些，带着他更紧地贴着自己的小腹，最后突然抽出手指，穴外，蓄势待发的那根顿时便接替了手指，戳在了兀自收缩的淫穴上。

 

他握着自己的那根，往林彦俊的入口一顶，「噗……」地贯穿了他。

 

「啊！」他一进去，林彦俊就受不了，昂起头大口喘息着。

 

陈立农两只手扶着林彦俊的腰，性器往上挺了挺，往林彦俊里边插得更深。

 

「唔……」林彦俊难耐地咬着唇呻吟了一声，便随着陈立农的挺动而摆动自己的臀，他慢慢地沉下去，把已经进去了大半根的东西咬合在自己后方的「嘴」里，一寸寸地尽数吞进深处。

 

等陈立农全部插了进去，林彦俊已经满头是汗。几乎插到了底，于是林彦俊放松腿部肌肉，让自己直接坐到陈立农腿间，整个人的重量都压在了陈立农身上。

 

陈立农埋在林彦俊里边，并没有急着大肆开动，他缓慢地顶着他，两人抱在一起亲了几下，林彦俊嘴里热气吐在陈立农唇边：「你、你、你别…轻一点……」

 

听到后陈立农笑着，轻轻地咬住林彦俊湿润的上唇，伸出舌头舔舐林彦俊的牙龈，而下身，抽插的动作开始加快。他操着他，任凭那人在自己身上呻吟不断。间或去吻那人好看的下巴弧线。

 

两人抱在一起重重地抽插，座椅被撞得扑扑作响，「呼、啊啊……」林彦俊难得放肆地吟叫着，双手环着陈立农的头，在陈立农凶猛的抽动之间迷失神思。

 

陈立农的那根又粗又长，二人的交合处操出水来。他抽出一些，便带出汩汩的透明淫水，夹杂着爆发之前从顶端泌出的浊白，复而又重新顶进去，被那淫水染得发亮的肉根再一次隐没于吸含着他的浪穴之内。

 

林彦俊被操得身心如焚，下边的疯狂摩擦更令他疯狂，他不知是想陈立农更快更猛地操自己，还是希望那几乎弄死他的力道和速度能得以减缓。

 

他耳朵里只有自己的吟叫声，以及连接处「滋滋」的水声，有时候陈立农会对他说一句两句话，但到后来他几乎听不到对方到底在讲什么。

 

两个人几乎是同时射了出来。

 

在喘息间，陈立农轻轻地咬了咬林彦俊的耳垂，说︰「哥，我爱你。」

 

//END//


End file.
